Volume 2: Fionna Falls Head Over Heels In L3ve
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Fionna has finally found Finn and oh Finn has such incestuous thoughts! When Fionna falls for Finn, will Finn show a liking to her too or will he still think that it would be incest if they fell in love? Volume 1: rated Teen-Mature This volume: rated Mature Volume 3: rated Mature Next series- Volume 1: Not sure yet.


Chapter 1

"Heck yeah we look alike!" said Fionna, "But that don't flippin' mean that I'm your sister, dude!" Finn looked at her. "Why'd I blush and why AM I blushing?" wondered Finn, aloud. Just look at Fionna and Finn was blushing. _But, that's incest!_ Thought Finn, _Why do I feel so incestuous? Why am I feeling for my SISTER? _

Sibling Song Part 1 (Why is Your Mind so Incestuous?) *background is Fionna*

Verse 1: Finn! Stop thinking about it! I'm not your sister, you little freak! I'm sorry for my temper...I've just got so many questions.

Refrain: Why is your mind thinking about lyin' in bed? Why is your mind so incestuous? Finn, why why why?

Verse 2: I have so many questions and they're mainly "why". I have no clue how to answer them. Can you? (to refrain)

Verse 3 (Finn): Why is my mind so flippin' incestuous? (So you don't know, do you?) Do you have an answer this incestuous mind of yours? Why is my mind so incestuous?

Fionna: I'm not your sister can't you tell? (to refrain)

Chapter 2

"OK!" shouted Finn, "You're not my sister! Then, why the heck are you here?" Fionna blushed. "Marshall Lee, the boy version of Marceline said to come look for you." said Fionna. "I don't wanna be looked for, I'm on an adventure, dude." Finn said.

Adventure Time part 1 (not the theme)

Fionna: Hey! (x5)

Finn (talking): WHAT!?

Fionna: I wanna go on an adventure with you! Here, I even grabbed my sword!

Finn: Go away, you're annoying me!

Fionna: But Fiiinn! Help me out, incestuous little boy! Until you say something, I'm going to...

Finn (at his limit): OK! I answered yes! Are you now happy?

*Fionna nods*

"Good." Finn replied. "We're going on..." sang Fionna. "Quit singing, Fionna!" said Finn. Fionna nodded to show that she understood.

Chapter 3

Bad Guys (sing on the adventures)

Finn and Jake: Bad guys, let's slay 'em!

Fionna: Bad guys, let's just cut off their heads!

Finn (talking): That's...

Fionna: Let's slay 'em, Mr. Partner in Crime!

Then, they fought the monsters. "You're not too bad, dude." said Finn, giving Fionna a fist bump. "Oh my Glob! You aren't so bad yourself." she said. She wondered if she had taken it too far because Finn did have a smile on his face-and it seemed quite playful and happy.

Chapter 4

"What's going on, Fionna?"said Finn, "How come you're staring off into space?" "D-did I take it too far?" asked Fionna. Finn smiled. "Heck no!" he said, "You wanna go over to my place?" Fionna blushed. "I-is that w-where you're heading?" she asked. _Girls sure are weird. _Thought Finn. "That sure is!" he replied, "You wanna come?" Fionna smiled. "Wait for me, racer!" said Fionna. Finn laughed and nudged Fionna playfully. "Go back there, slowpoke!" he said as they almost reached his house. Then, the floor collapsed-well, it bounced. "Oh Glob! A marshmado! So not mathematical. Finn, seek protection, it's coming from PB's castle in the Candy Kingdom!" said Fionna. "Is it REALLY?" said Finn, "I can tell that it's a marshmado but that doesn't mean that it's coming from HER castle."

Chapter 5

"Forget about it , then." said Fionna. She went towards what she thought was the restroom. "Can I use the restroom?" She called. "Sure." said Finn, "i can show you where it is." "Thanks." said Fionna. "No prob." said Finn. _Oh Glob...caught unprepared AGAIN! _Thought Fionna. But, her white underwear had little spots because she always had stuff prepared. When she got out, Finn was playing on BMO. She smiled. "BMO!" shouted the adventurous tomboy (Fionna). "You KNOW it?" said Finn, "Wow." "Wow?" said Fionna, "Not WOW, it's MATHEMATICAL, dude!" Finn laughed. "Gimme the joystick, incestuous boy!" said Fionna, "I'm gonna kick your gosh dang butt!"

Chapter 6

Finn sighed. Did he REALLY still think that Fionna was about incest or a bimbo in his life? "I love you." he heard himself say, "If you like you may stay the night." And if that wasn't enough, Fionna wrapped her arms around him. "Where do I sleep?" asked Fionna, thinking that it would be with Finn. "You can use my bed. Jake and I will sleep on the floor." replied Finn. Fionna crossed her arms. "You're not SCARED, are you, incestuous little boy!?" asked Fionna, getting in Finn's face. He blushed. "A little...I mean, I haven't slept with anyone besides Jake before." he replied. "Let's try it tonight." said Fionna. Finn's heart raced. "Fi, do you think you're TOO crazy for him?" whispered Cake. "You shut your trap, Cake!" shouted Fionna. Later... "Oh my Glob!" said Fionna, "I'm so flippin' tired." "Be a gentleman and take Fionna to bed." whispered Cake. He picked Fionna off the couch and started to carry her. She swatted at Finn. "Let me conk out on the couch, tonight!" shouted Fionna. The next morning... "Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes..." Then, Jake stopped there. "Jake, Fionna ruined our couch." said Finn. All the blood on their couch disgusted Finn.

Chapter 7

"It's not my fault!" cried Fionna, "Every girl goes through this, it's called a period and I had a flippin' leak!" "Oh." said Finn, thinking he's heard about that somewhere. He smiled nervously. "I- I can just get a n-new couch." he said. "Finn!" said Fionna, falling from the couch, "I'm so sorry!" "If it happens to every girl then..." said Finn, "I guess If can forgive you. It's not your fault, right? How about we go on an adventure?" Fionna stood up and smiled.

Adventure Time part 2 (ending of song) LYRICS

Fionna: I'm going on an adventure with you! Now you let me! Here I even have my sword. I'm going on an adventure with you! So I can hang out with my loved one!

Finn (Talking): Fionna, we're just friends.

Fionna: Come on, Finn! I know you have feelings! I'm going on an adventure with you! (x3) It's finally Adventure Time!

Chapter 8

"When you fell off the couch, Fionna, you really shouldn't have flashed me like tat." said Finn. He then reconsidered his words. "Since when was I a deviant?" asked Finn, "Heroes never look up a girl's skirt!"*

*Life lesson: Do NOT flash dudes even if they're Finn.*

"Who wants to play video GAMES?" asked a voice. "Sorry, BMO." said Fionna, "We're on an adventure." "Oh crud." said BMO, "When you guys get home I'd love to play!"

Chapter 9

(Go back to "Bad Guys" LYRICS)

"Woo! That was so fun!" said Fionna. "Yeah, we totally slayed those monsters!" said Finn, giving Fionna a fist bump. "Oh my Glob! I know him!" said Fionna when she saw an elephant, "Tree Trunks, right?" "Tree Trunks is a SHE!' cried Finn. "Sometimes it's good that I won't get used to your Ooo." Fionna replied, lying her head on Finn's shoulder. "Please get off of me!" said Finn. When she didn't, Finn said, "I'll count to three and if you don't get off by then..." "I love you so much, Finn." said Fiona, "How the heck am I supposed to get off of you?" "One, one and a half, two, two and a half! Don't make me get to three!" shouted Finn. "OK." said Fionna. "What the flip?" shouted Fionna. At that time, the floor of the tree fort was shaking. "Oh my Gloooooob!" Fionna cried when she kept flashing Finn. "Shucks!" said Finn, "What the flip is happening!?"

To be continued in the next volume!

Volume 3 (last volume): The Land of Ooo Splits in 2

Next series- Volume 1: You're Back!


End file.
